<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Adam Blues. by Azathothh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839697">Post Adam Blues.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh'>Azathothh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Observer (Bloober Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, They're babies..., This is self indulgent I know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small thing of my &gt;observer_ oc, Devin, and Dan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Devin x dan, oc x canon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post Adam Blues.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan had dragged Dev through the building and down the stairs, carrying him fireman style over his shoulder. Adam was dead, forever. <br/>And Dev almost died to help Dan.<br/>Dev came to in the police car, grumbling and sitting up.<br/>"Dan…?" He asked, turning his head to look at a very tired, very beaten up Dan. <br/>"Yeah?" <br/>"...'m sorry for jumping in front of you." He mumbled, sitting up in the seat and going to feel for his arm.<br/>"That's long gone, egg." Dan said, turning the car on.<br/>"Egg?" <br/>"Yeah, like a deviled egg…"<br/>Dev laughed loudly.<br/>"You've never called me a nickname, I feel honored. Maybe I should almost die more often." <br/>Dan whacked Dev's shoulder as he pulled out of his parking space.<br/>"You better not. Once was enough." <br/>"Should I drive you back to your place?" Dan asked, switching the radio on. "Will you even be able to make it up those shitty stairs?"<br/>Dev thought for a moment. "No I won't be able to make it up twelve flights of stairs with a broken rib. But can you make it up the three flights?"<br/>"If you help me then I'll let you stay the night." Dan replied, wiping the blood from under his nose. <br/>"Deal." Dev turned the radio up.<br/>     After the two managed to make their way up the stairs and into Dan's apartment, Dev sat down with the first aid kit. <br/>"You bleeding anywhere? Need me to stitch you up anywhere?" Dev asked, opening up the kit and getting some tissues for Dan to wipe the blood from under his nose. <br/>"No, just some bruises and shit. You?" Dan replied, taking the tissue and pinching the top of his nose. <br/>"Yeah." Dev unbuttoned his shirt, that had huge rips in it from the creature clawing his back. <br/>"Jesus Christ Dev, he did some work on you, hm?" Dan started cleaning the wound with rubbing alcohol, causing Dev to wince. <br/>"I'd rather he attacked me than you." <br/>Dan shook his head and took the tweezers, picking a bit of glass out of the gash. <br/>"You know I can handle my own, I've been doing this long enough." <br/>Dev yelped when Dan pulled a particularly large piece of glass out of his back.<br/>"Shit!" <br/>"Yeah, I think I got it all. You feeling alright?" Dan asked, putting the tweezers back in the box and bandaged Dev up.<br/>"Feeling like I got ran over by a bus. But yeah, guess I am." Dev got up slowly and looked at his shirt. <br/>"Yeah this shirt is ruined." He mumbled, balling it up. <br/>"I'll go grab you one of mine." Dan said. <br/>Dev sat on the couch and groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. <br/>Dan then returned with a t-shirt, tossing it at him.<br/>"Oh, thanks." Dev said as he pulled it on. <br/>Dan sat on the other end of the couch, having taken his coat and belt off, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. <br/>The two were silent for a while, eventually the both of them falling asleep. <br/>    A few hours later, Dev fell off the couch. <br/>"Danny boy, wake up. You couch hogging asshole-" Dev grumbled as he shook a sleeping Dan's shoulder. "I'm gonna go sleep in your room if you don't." <br/>Dan grumbled and sat up. "Oh shut up." He got up and shuffled to his room, Dev following. Dan climbed into bed, then looked over at Dev.<br/>"The couch hurts my back." <br/>Dan groaned and moved over, patting the bed beside him.<br/>"Fine, fine." <br/>Dev sat on the bed. "Well I was just gonna sleep on your floor but…" He climbed into bed next to Dan. <br/>It took him a moment to get comfy and he turned on his side, facing away from Dan. <br/>A few minutes later, he spoke. <br/>"Hey Dan?"<br/>"...yeah?"<br/>"I'm sorry I couldn't save him." <br/>Dan yawned. "Get some rest Devin." <br/>He closed his eyes and then fell asleep.<br/>      The next morning, Dan woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it from the bedside table and answered it.<br/>"Hey boss."<br/>"Hey Dan. We have people at the scene right now, don't bother coming. Get some rest. Oh, where's Devin? I haven't heard from him." <br/>"...heey boss…" Dev crooned from beside Dan, half awake.<br/>"Oh, he's there with you? Wait-aren't you in bed?" <br/>Dan sighed. <br/>"Yeah, I am, boss." <br/>"Well...uh...I'll call you later. Sorry if I interrupted something, just have Devin call me later on." <br/>Dan clicked end call and groaned, rolling over to look at Dev. <br/>"She thinks we are slee-" <br/>"Yeah. She does." Dan cut him off, rolling his eyes at Dev's apologetic grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>